


地外Romance

by MerlotWing



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlotWing/pseuds/MerlotWing
Summary: 疑似人类的薰和疑似外星生物的奏汰





	地外Romance

“姓名星球年龄性别。”羽风薰飞快地吐出一大串词，他抽出一张新的表格压在桌上那小小一摞写好的体检单上，在编号那一栏写了个13，想了想又划掉写上了12。“如果你有的话……”

“我当然有「性别」。”敲门的人没等他邀请，自顾自地把他身后隔着体检间和医师办公桌的清洁门帘一拉，坐到体检床上看着他，双腿勉强抬起离开地面一前一后地晃着。这个动作让他看起来像个少女，但他实际身高和羽风薰差不多，脚也能稳稳地踩上地板，显得有些滑稽。

“噢，”羽风薰听到耳熟的声音，把手上的钢笔扔到一边，任由它自由自在地滚到了一个他够不着的位置。然后他非常非常长地叹了一口气，踩着地面让椅子转了半圈来面对他的“客人”。“奏汰君。我不知道你是今天来——”

“我太忙了。”他烦躁地说，抓乱自己的头发，而他身后的——现在是他正面对着的深海奏汰看着他微笑。“从我早上坐到这儿来开始，就一个接一个的过来体检，我甚至连水都没喝上。”

他向他的男朋友不停地抱怨，通讯器铃声不合时宜地响起，他迅速地扫了一眼，脸色又疲倦了几分。“……而且还被诺亚小姐发短信骂了。她说我约了她喝酒，却连个人影都没见着。好的，现在我下班唯一的指望也没了。”

“我能有什么办法啊？”羽风薰把新的表格夹在文件夹里，打开体检仪忙活起来。“我想她一定是弄错了时间了。我和她的时区差了几个小时，她一定是觉得我故意放他鸽子。躺好，脚放到这里。”

深海奏汰听话地照做，他精准地从对方喋喋不休的抱怨中清楚地提取出自己能够回答的部分来给他解释。“我事情做完就过来了。”

“后面还有人吗？拜托我再也不想尝试连续工作这么久了。为什么医疗组会在船员体检的时候出差啊？就只剩我了？”羽风薰盯着显示屏上那些乱七八糟的数据和折线，在表格上写写画画，很快一张表格就被他写满了。

“没有了。”深海奏汰说，在羽风薰不得不靠近他，眯起眼睛去抄写显示屏最下端的小字的时候飞快地亲了他一口。“我是「最后」一个。”

“喔。”羽风薰终于放松下来，翻到第二页继续奋笔疾书。“恶魔的奴隶的一天终于结束了。”

等他终于抄完了这句占了他四行纸的数据，挪到控制台按了几个按钮准备调出下一个体检指标时，像想起了什么一样猛然回过头。

“你刚刚是不是……”他迟疑着说，“是不是做了什么？”

“如果你不是我的「男朋友」，我会现在就「敲碎」你的脑袋。”深海奏汰说，笑眯眯地。他可能在生气，而他的族人似乎没有表达“生气”的表情，因此羽风薰并没见过他暴跳如雷的样子。但这并不妨碍他获得了对方向他传达出“我现在很生气”的信息，下意识地想用文件夹挡住脑袋——他到底还是感受过对方“生气”的时候会有什么样的事情发生，至少他的头还记得。

“没事的，”深海奏汰凑过去亲他的下巴，声音里带了点玩味和兴奋。“我还没见过你「工作」这么久的样子。”

羽风薰松了一口气，把表格往旁边一扔，坐在体检床上，像个人偶一样没精打采地任由深海奏汰用留着长指甲的指尖小心翼翼地摸他的脸，看起来有点泄气。

“好吧，对不起，但是我真的从没连续工作过这么久——”他还想继续抱怨，深海奏汰聪明地用一个吻把他的话全数封在了喉咙里。

羽风薰识趣地住了嘴，专心地亲吻起自己的爱人。深海奏汰身上总有些海水的味道，为此羽风薰曾产生过一段时间的疑惑，但在那之后他很快想明白了，可能自他从层叠的海藻中把奏汰摇醒之时海水便已经沁入他的骨髓，从此无法分开。

“你看起来挺不错的。”深海奏汰向后仰倒在体检床上，羽风薰摸索着关掉了体检仪——他可不想做到一半这天杀的机器突然疯子一样叫起来。相信他这件事真的没有发生过，他只是担心，担心而已。

“至少和之前比起来挺不错。”羽风薰说，他低声念着什么把奏汰的长外衣掀开，露出两条和人类一模一样的腿。

“我当然「不错」，”奏汰说，配合地把羽风薰的上衣领带解开，随手扔在一边，“但我觉得没有谁会在「做爱」的时候得知自己的「恢复状况」。”

“工作毁了我。”羽风薰说，低头去啃咬奏汰线条优美的脖颈，另一只手从他的大腿上移到腰侧，习惯性地扣住。奏汰解完他的上衣扣子又帮他解开皮带，约好了一般互相把对方的衣服脱下，褪去衣物的同时不忘交换几个缠绵的亲吻，吻得一室空气都燥热起来。

他们了解彼此的敏感带，奏汰耳后的鳍，薰的腰侧，任何一寸肌肤，被对方触碰的时候会有莫名的电流产生，通过神经传达到大脑，克制不住地想要呻吟出声，最后集中于下体，向所有的雄性生物一样。

羽风薰手指蹭过奏汰大腿内侧的时候摸到一手粘液，他知道这是怎么回事，奏汰的种族特性——像鱼。羽风薰觉得奏汰的祖先可能是某种鱼类，因此奏汰不能离开水，身上也会有一层薄薄的粘液。粘液的检查也是奏汰的健康指标之一，同时也和鱼一样——在受到某种刺激的时候会因为身体机能的自我保护而增加，比如现在。

当然，这些古老的特性在进化到奏汰这一代的时候被赋予了新的，不那么正经的意义。

他一边刺激着奏汰的敏感部位，感觉身下人因为兴奋而产生的轻微的颤抖，一边让自己的手指沾上更多的粘液，直到已经足够湿润。他找到那个隐秘的入口，试探着伸入一根手指。奏汰并没有表现得太过不适，配合地弓起腰，用手背摩挲着羽风薰的脸，从眉骨到唇角。

就着粘液的润滑手指的进入并没有受到太多阻碍，奏汰吐出一口气。羽风薰是个温柔的人，他从第一天就知道。羽风薰也是他见过次数最多的人，是唯一一个在他坐在人工湖边想念那颗被海水吞没的美丽星球的时候会来找他搭话的人。尽管他必须说，薰的搭话技巧实在是让人遗憾，除了问他的伤就是问他午餐吃什么，然后他俩就无话可说，并排坐着盯着蓝得漂亮的人工湖面。

不知道哪一天，他第无数次回答羽风薰的时候，薰突然吻了他；可能是盯着人工湖面看得太久，也可能是陪他坐了太长。

他们第一次亲吻的时候甚至没有任何一个人告白。

而性是智慧生物的本能，此后他们做过许多次，甚至有几次被酒精迷茫了双眼，只能通过紧紧贴合的身体互相分享对方的体温。最后他们依偎着，身下的床单或是地毯或是桌布被体液弄得乱七八糟。

薰是温柔的，做爱的时候也一样。他用手指沾着奏汰自身的粘液为他温柔地扩张，前戏温和而缓慢，进入他的时候也像对待观赏鱼类，用力地撞击他的时候会按住他的手，五指分开压住他指尖的薄膜和软骨，最后一起达到高潮。

羽风薰紧紧地抱住深海奏汰。过了半晌他低声问，你愿意回我的星球吗，我的姐姐想见你。奏汰笑着说好啊。过了一会儿他听见身上传来细微的吸气声，似乎是趴在他肩上的那个人在哭，但是死死咬着牙没有让哭声流露出来，结果让身子抖动得厉害。

奏汰只能不明所以地拍拍薰的背，他不知道薰为什么会哭，甚至不知道薰为什么要问他愿不愿意跟他一起回家——但他仍然摸着他柔软的金发说“好孩子。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 太多事情没交代了所以可能会看得云里雾里，我本来只是个看到“鱼的体表覆盖有粘液收到刺激的时候粘液会增多”然后想出了一个糟糕梗，就科幻了起来，然后七七八八想了些有的没的最后成这样……而且也没有很糟糕……实在不行就当是薰他工作压力太大吧（不负责任的人）  
> 并没有很详细的nc17描写，可能是因为这篇是之前写了一半之后过了一星期才接着写，我就接不下去了只能瞎扯了一千字，请见谅……


End file.
